Our Lives Are Never Normal
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: The Crawler has been defeated, and Serah and Queen Amy find themselves missing the excitement. However, a Spartan and a Hero's lives are never normal, and new adventures are right around the corner...Sequel to A Hyper-Lethal Hero. Rated M for safety
1. Slow Day at the Office

_**A/N: Hey guys, Little Dragon-kun with the first chapter for the sequel to 'A Hyper-Lethal Hero!' I have a vast majority of this story planned out, and a few OCs will still be in use (including Alex, Luna, and Nick), and this is a bit darker than the previous story. Still, I'm hoping it's good.**_

_**New Game… Start!**_

***Slow Day at the Office***

Bowerstone Castle was quiet, as was most of Albion. It had been a few months since the Crawler attack and Walter's death, and Amy found herself almost bored. With Albion safe from evil, what more was a Hero to do?

"Mum, is Uncle Alex going to be late?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and pleading. Amy ruffled her daughter's hair. "It looks that way. How's Serah?"

"She got back from Mistpeak a little while ago. She said that she found a few things at the Mercenary Camp for Uncle Alex," Lily answered.

"And now I'm here with my lovely wife," a teasing voice sounded behind her. Amy didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Welcome back."

Serah smiled and put her sword across her back, her clothing freshly cleaned. "It's good to be back. Oh, and Alex is washing some blood off of himself. The idiot managed to get hit on his arm."

"Will he be alright? He doesn't have that healing power anymore," Amy fretted, nervous for her friend. Serah waved her hand dismissively. "Please, it took a hell of a lot of convincing just to get him cleaned up. You know how he loves his battle scars."

'_Yeah, a bit too much,' _Amy thought dryly. She laughed. "I can't say I'm too surprised. He's always been like that, even when we were rebels."

Serah sighed wistfully. "Those were the days. So many good memories."

Amy playfully narrowed her eyes. "You mean like what we did in the spare rooms at the pub in Bowerstone Market?" Serah laughed. "That too. I meant that we were actually busy doing something. While I do like the change of pace, it does get a bit boring every once in a while. It's been ages since I had a good fight."

Amy sighed and stretched. "I hear you on that one. How long has it been? A few months?" Serah nodded. "Too long, if you ask me. I thought that us being Heroes would mean nothing's ever normal. That includes our lives."

Amy had to admit the former Spartan was right. All they had been doing the last few months were small missions to take out bandits and slay some Balverines terrorizing Millfields. For both Heroes, it was very boring.

Still, she had no idea what to do about it. "And what do you suggest we do? It's not like Albion is crawling with adventure and excitement anymore."

Serah sighed. "I don't know. Maybe, we won't find the adventure. The adventure will find us." _'Hopefully sooner than later.'_

Alex appeared, leaning casually against the wall of the castle. "I miss the chase too. And after the Hell I went through with you two, that's saying something. Even Luna and Nick aren't entertained by Feya's antics anymore."

"Now that is a damn surprise," Serah muttered. The happy-go-lucky blonde soldier had managed to keep both Luna and Nick somewhat amused, but even she was running out of new ideas.

Hobson, Amy's incredibly annoying advisor approached her. "My Queen. Would you please follow me? We have a great deal to discuss."

The Queen groaned inwardly. _'Goddammit. I do not want to deal with half of this shit.' _She planted one last kiss on her wife before reluctantly following her advisor, calling back, "I'll try not to be bored to death."

Alex snickered, and Serah left him to find her daughter. "I'll put Lily to bed. Do me a favor and try not to get yourself killed?"

Alex yawned in response, nodding as he brushed some stray strands of hair from his emerald eyes. "Will do."

He headed in too, and he grinned in amusement as he saw Luna sitting in a chair, looking incredibly bored. "Lonely are you?"

Luna glared at him. "Shut up Alex. You should know that I miss Page." Alex rubbed his head in slight frustration. "You do know that you can head down to Industrial any time you want. So, take this weekend off. I'm sure Nick won't mind too much. He'll put Feya on all your shifts."

Luna nodded and stretched out. "Yes Blondie. I'm going for a bit of rest. Tell me if something happens while I sleep."

Alex nodded and took her place, leaning against the wall. He tugged the bandage around his arm before looking up at the decorated ceiling of the castle. "It has been a slow day at the office."

-0-

Amy sat on the throne, incredibly bored and tired, listening as Hobson rambled on about some new disagreement with the garden in Millfields. "This dispute over how to properly maintain the Millfields garden will take no less than eight weeks time of negotiations. It should be a very exciting two months."

Amy yawned and slumped in the throne. _'I seriously doubt that. This better be quick.'_

_Meanwhile…_

A man wearing all black and wielding a long sword climbed the castle wall, hiding from the guards. The men didn't notice as one of them was beheaded, and he too paid the price with his life. Blood splashed as the bodies hit the ground.

He climbed in through the castle, dashing in the shadows past an exhausted Alex, who darted around, narrowing his eyes. "I could have sworn…ah well." He headed upstairs to his quarters.

The man in black smiled. These men were so predictable, so easy to kill. It was like taking candy from a baby. He headed up the stairs to the Throne Room, killing all of the guards on his way.

He sneakily entered, and he climbed up one of the massive pillars inside.

-0-

Amy blinked her eyes. _'What was that?' _It sounded like someone entered, but there was no one she could see. Putting the small noise to the back of her head, she again tried to focus on the dull human that was Hobson.

-0-

The man flicked open his knife, the blade gleaming. He aimed at the young Queen's throat and threw it. The blade soared in the air, and he rubbed his hands gleefully. _'The last Queen of Albion will die by my hand!'_

-0-

Amy was snoring slightly when a knife landed right beside her head, very close to her throat. T had torn Hobson's paper clean out of his hand, and he screamed and hid behind the throne. Amy looked up, and a man in black dropped down, wielding a long thin sword. He twirled it over his head. "Is it too late for an audience, my Queen?"

Amy drew her sword, ready to meet the assassin. "Who are you?" She stepped back to avoid a swing, which in turn took out one of her guards. _'Dammit. This man is good!'_

She hit him twice with her magic, but it was as if he could take the hits without flinching. He slit another guard's throat open before answering her question. "You will never hear my name. Not even as your blood flows from this castle! How many people have you sent to the Keep?"

'_The Keep? What the hell is that?' _Amy wondered, ducking from another swing. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" The assassin cackled madly before slicing her last guard's head off. "Lying won't get you anywhere, Queen! Your family may have been Heroes, and may have started the monarch, but that doesn't give you the right to rule!" He struck her twice, and Amy winced as the blade hit her on the arm. _'Ow….'_

She drew her pistol and fired four times, three of the bullets hitting their target. The man flinched, and Amy hit him another two times with her sword. "I told you I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The man parried a blow, and he punched her in the stomach, making her double over. Amy narrowly avoided being cut in two as she rolled away. _'What is this guy made of!?'_

The assassin sighed, almost like he was in his memories. "They couldn't keep me locked up in the Keep, and your guards couldn't keep me out of your castle! Oh, if only General Turner can see me now. Too bad you will die before you ever get to meet him."

The doors burst open, and Serah joined the fray. "AMY!" Alex was right behind her, and both of them shot the assassin in the back. He fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Amy walked up to him, her sword leveled at his throat. But there was no point; he was dying quickly. The assassin looked at her with hate in his eyes. "We will kill you eventually. I am one of many. We will come for you." his eyes rolled and he fell limp. The assassin was dead.

Alex kicked the body. "Sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. I only heard the ruckus a few minutes ago. I may have been able to save those men." Amy shook her head, trying to reassure him. "No, he would have still killed them. He was too skilled and powerful for them to get even a decent strike."

Serah hugged her, running her hands over her back. "Are you okay?" Amy glanced at the wound on her arm, and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It'll heal." She glanced at the body lying on the ground. "And to think, this guy had managed to sneak in and kill who knows how many of our men. This is bad, very bad." A knock sounded on the door, and Nick entered, his face a bit flustered. "What the hell happened!?"

Serah rolled her eyes. "You can't tell from the noise and bodies that an assassin managed to get in? Fuck, I thought Luna would have taught you all of that."

Nick groaned. "You have got to be kidding me. How the hell did he get here!?" Alex rubbed his temples in slight frustration. "That's what we're trying to figure out, for fuck's sake! And now, I'm giving you an order. Make sure that there are at least three men on every post. This guy made it pretty clear that someone else was coming after the Queen, and I'd really hate for us to be caught unawares again."

Nick saluted. "Yes, Major." Alex returned the gesture, and Nick left, leaving the three alone. Serah picked up the assassin's body. "Remember how I said maybe the adventure would find us? Well, I was right. I kinda wish I can take those words back." She threw the body over the railing, the mass hitting the graveyard loudly and scaring the shit out of a few crows (who were quite happy to have new food).

The door to the Throne Room opened again, and this time it was Feya, the blonde soldier looking worried. And that was a problem, for she was NEVER worried. She saluted before answering quickly. "My Queen, General, Major. An enemy ship is approaching!"

Amy's shoulders slumped. "Once it starts, it never ends, does it?" _'I may have missed the excitement, but I have an actual life now. Fuck, why couldn't all of this have never happened?' _"I'm coming."

The group made their way to the docks, and there was indeed a ship with unusual sails. Serah couldn't make out the markings, but she did see a lot of men onboard. "There's a lot of manpower on that ship." She turned to the soldiers, who were awaiting orders. "Aim at that ship! Make sure you can see the white of their eyes! Fire when I give the order!"

The soldiers pulled the hammers back on their rifles, using the scopes to lock on to the targets. The ship reached the dock, and the men onboard disembarked, standing at attention on either side. Feya whispered over to Red, "They look like Elite Soldiers. What the hell is going on?"

Red shrugged and looked through the scope again, her finger about to pull on the trigger. "I don't know, but they are as good as dead." Amy put her hand on the Captain's shoulder, shaking her head. "Wait."

A man wearing the uniform of a Commander drew his sword and held it above his head as he crouched on one knee. "We are at your service, Your Majesty."

Amy, Serah, and Alex walked forward, still suspicious of the newcomers' intentions. "Who are you?"

The man bowed again. "I am Commander Milton, My Queen. Alex saluted the higher-ranking officer. "Sir!"

Commander Milton returned the gesture. "Major." Alex's ranks were always polished, and they shone on his uniform. Amy faced the Commander. "The man spoke of a place called the Keep. Is that where you are from?"

Milton nodded. "Yes. We were in pursuit of the one who attempted to take your life. We knew he would fail, but his escape disgraces us all the same. The Keep is Albion's secret prison. Your mother used it. Your brother Logan used it. Now, it is yours."

He extended a hand to the Queen. "Come. We must go, quickly. It is time you saw the Keep with your own eyes."

_**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter is very short. But, it is only the first one, and I am pleased with the way it came out. Next up, the Queen and her allies will enter the Keep and find out who is trying to bring them down. Reviews are always appreciated, as is any other feedback. Peace out!**_


	2. Traitor's Keep

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got a little bout of writer's block for this fanfic, but don't worry about it dying off. This is probably going to be one of the few multi-chapter fics that I actually do finish. I do not own Fable or Halo; that is the property of Lionhead Studios and 343 Industries.**_

_**Load game….Start!**_

***Traitor's Keep***

The ship reached a desolate island, and on the hills above was a very large prison. Commander Milton waved to it. "Welcome to the Keep, Your Majesty. Albion's secret prison. This is where the most dangerous criminals in the land are kept, from mad doctors to mass murderers."

Hobson looked confused. "But I was under the impression that Logan had just begun throwing people in for petty crimes." Milton nodded. "That's true, Hobson. There are a large amount of Logan's political enemies in here, and most are harmless. But over the years, we have gotten some very dangerous ones as well. And none is more deadly than General Turner."

Alex pushed a loose strand of hair from his green eyes. "I remember him. He led Logan's army for years, until he became obsessed with ending his rule by getting rid of the monarchy all together. Unfortunately for us, this was before Logan decided to execute all traitors to the crown."

Amy hissed at the mention of her dead brother. "Yeah, and I'm sure that Swift was a traitor. He only wanted to help better the land, and that bastard had him killed in public." Serah rubbed her back. "Calm down."

The boat reached the port, and they got off onto the docks. An Elite Soldier on duty at the gate saluted before letting them in. the stone bridge lead straight to the prison, which seemed to be very large indeed.

"The Keep is the most secure prison in Albion, so that assassin's escape has some of our men rattled a bit. There hasn't been a breakout in years, and many of these men are new recruits," Milton informed them.

Amy opened her mouth to speak when a large explosion sounded off from the interior of the prison. _'That cannot be good.' _Serah must have read her thoughts, because she swore loudly. "FUCKER!"

Alex chuckled at the former Spartan's outburst. "I take it you are tired of this kind of bullshit?" Serah glared at the blonde, and he shut his mouth.

Milton ran in front of them. "This is not good. Follow me, My Queen!" As they all ran in the direction of the explosion, Hobson began to panic. "I knew it! We're going to be torn apart by ravenous criminals!" Alex smacked him on the head. "Shut up. We have two Heroes with us. Do you really think that we'll let that happen?"

"I sure wouldn't miss him," Serah muttered from upfront, having voiced her extreme dislike for Amy's advisor numerous times before. Alex chuckled in amusement. "Fair enough."

They reached a gate blocked off by several Elite Soldiers, and they could here screams and gunshots from within the Keep. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. Flaming ruins were blocking the way past the gate, and Milton was not happy as he marched to the soldier on guard. "Lieutenant! What the hell happened!?"

The Lieutenant saluted. "Some of the prisoners in Block A have broken free, sir. They started a riot, and got hold of some weapons. They have killed some of our men!" Amy tensed up. _'If the Elite Soldiers are having trouble with a bunch of prisoners, then how the hell are we going to do?'_

Milton shook his head. "Dammit. I should have known. The assassin was probably a diversion, set up by Turner. Not to take you out, Queen, but to drive me and my best men away from the Keep. Dammit!"

Alex unsheathed his sword, his pistol in his free hand. "With all due respect, Commander, we're not going to get anything done by standing around. We need to squelch this before it turns even uglier." Milton nodded in agreement. "You're right, Major. Follow me, for I know another way in. There's a reason they call this place the Keep, but I know the layout better than any prisoner."

Amy, Serah, and Alex followed Milton, while Hobson ran off towards the docks. "I'll make sure that no one sinks the ship!" Amy shook her head in disgust. _'Coward.'_

They dropped in front of a large, gaping hole in the side of the Keep, and Milton urged them inside. "Come on. This is the only other way." Serah grimaced as some of the foul smelling water on the ground splashed up. "Ugh. This reminds me of the sewers in Industrial. And it's not just the smell."

Alex looked at the gray, dimly lit ceilings. "Just like old times, eh?" Serah and Amy sighed before they entered the interior of the prison

_Ravenscar Keep _

The ground of the entrance eventually dried up, but not before it had covered the four in the water. Alex looked at his uniform in disgust. "Man, I just washed this too!" Amy shrugged. "At least you're not wearing royal clothing."

"Good point. I take it I should stop bitching?"

"Yes."

They stopped in front of a steel gate, and on the floor was the corpse of a prisoner. Milton looked at him in slight amusement. "The only way to get out of this gate is to use this key, and I have the only copy. As this poor bastard found out too late." Serah looked closely at his face. "He seemed to be in great distress when he died. Fairly recent one, too. Looks like he has a broken arm to add on that list."

Milton unlocked the door, and they entered the prison's interior. Up ahead, they could hear almost inhuman screams inside. Amy drew her sword, her eyes wide. "What the hell is that?"

Milton looked almost sad. "We're coming to the Pit. The prisoners here are so disturbed, they're barely human. Quite sad, actually."

They entered the Pit, and Milton gestured to the steel doors, where the screams grew louder. "Welcome to the Pit, Your Majesty. The most miserable place in Albion. Let's try to get through here; they sound agitated enough already."

"You don't say," Serah murmured, holding onto Amy. All the screams were bringing back some painful memories for the former Spartan. When they went through the augmentation process at fourteen; the cries of pain…

Serah shook her head. _'No time to dwell on that.' _There was still something to be done.

They passed a small room with a strange chair in it. Serah gasped. "That's an electric chair!" Milton nodded. "I closed this room down when I became the warden. The doctors who used it called it the 'electrical rehabilitation facility'. The rest of us called it the torture chamber. Most of the men you hear screaming sat in those chairs ever day for years."

"That's terrible," Amy whispered. How could anyone do that to another person?

Milton sensed the young Queen's discomfort and led them out of the Pit, where they came across a few prisoners fighting with the Elite Soldiers. He drew his sword. "Get 'em! This is the first riot in the Keep since I became warden!"

'_He's not really happy about that,' _Serah thought dryly as she pulled out her rifle. She looked through the sights, and she squeezed the trigger. "Got you." Four shots rang out, and two prisoners fell dead.

She slid a new clip in, and jumped back as a prisoner leapt at her, wielding a long thin sword like the assassin. He sneered at the former Spartan, twirling the blade gracefully over his head. "Oh looky here. We got ourselves a General to play with, boys. Have at her."

Serah growled as three more prisoners circled her. "I really have had enough of this already." Blue and white wings grew from her back, fluttering. The prisoners stepped back, a bit frightened when Serah drew Avo's Lamentation, the blade crackling with the Shock magic embedded within. They made to run when Serah swung, three bolts of lightning taking out the prisoners while the main one ran away.

The Spartan hissed angrily when she saw he had fled. "Fucking coward…"

She searched for the man, and she heard something above her break. Without looking Serah rolled out of the way as part of the ceiling collapsed and the man dropped down, looking disappointed. "I was hoping that would have crushed you."

Serah hissed angrily and grabbed his throat, choking him to death. As the man's struggles grew in desperation, Serah leaned closer to his face, slowly turning blue from the lack of air. "You picked the wrong one to fuck with." She squeezed harder, and the man's windpipe crushed from her iron grip. Serah threw the body away in disgust. "Pitiful."

She looked around, she ran over to her wife and Alex, both of them fighting against the rebelling prisoners. The blonde Major was still incredibly fast, simply striking and sheathing his sword in a blur of motion. _'Nice to see that earlier wound from the mercenaries isn't really bothering him.'_

Amy was even better than when they first met, having the enhanced aim that a Hero Queen needed to live. She drew her sword in her free hand and threw a man over her shoulder before stabbing him in the throat, blood leaping up. Amy sighed as she looked at her clothes. "Fuck, I just cleaned this too!"

Alex shot the last prisoner in the head, chuckling at the Queen's annoyance. "Should we get Feya to do laundry when we get back? I'm sure that happy-go-lucky blonde would love to do that for you."

Amy groaned as she holstered her rifle. "I don't want a repeat of last time when she ended up dressing as Nick and began directing orders for him to get in her bed. While that was funny as hell, it was also embarrassing."

Serah whistled as she remembered that particular antic of the blonde soldier. "Didn't she get bored and steal Red's uniform in an attempt to guide her to a bedroom?" Alex laughed as he recalled Red's flustered face as she ended up in Feya's room with very little clothing on. "That was great. I've never seen Red at such a loss for words like that before."

Serah nudged Amy with an amused smirk. "It's a good thing Major Killjoy doesn't hear us anymore, now that we're in the Royal Bedroom." Alex groaned and rubbed his temples. "I still do, I'm just tired of bitching about it. There is a difference, you know."

Commander Milton rejoined them, panting slightly. "This must have been Turner's work. Yet he was the best guarded man in Albion…I really don't see how he could manage this, other than the fact that he has a certain charisma about him that makes people follow him."

Milton led them through the prison, stopping to mourn the loss of several Elite Soldiers, their bodies laid out on beds. "Some of these men were new here, little more than boys. This shouldn't have happened."

He lowered his head, giving a final salute to the men who had fallen in the line of duty. Serah and Alex joined him, shaking their heads. "Commander, I understand. When we faced that attack a few months ago, we lost some good men and women that day, including dear friends."

Milton straightened himself up, his grip tightening on his cutlass. "If I find out that this is in fact Turner's doing, he'll pay for this." He marched along, and they ended up on a large balcony directly over the main rioters. Milton pointed down. "There they are. If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I'd like to join my men." He jumped down, ready to put down the riot for good.

Serah jerked her towards the main fighting, the angry shouts of guards and rioters filling the air. "Alex, go down with the Queen. I'll cover you." the blonde Major nodded and jumped down beside the Queen, making sure no one came up to sneak attack her.

Serah lined up the sights of her rifle, finding a man with one of the longer, thinner swords and squeezing the trigger twice. Two bullets caught the man in the neck, and he fell in a puddle of blood. Unfortunately, an Elite Soldier slipped on the crimson patch and fell awkwardly, leaving him open for a killing blow, dealt by another rioter.

The former Spartan sucked her teeth as she reloaded. _'Dammit. That might count as a teamkill.'_ On any other circumstance, such as when bandits decided to be teamkilling fucktards on themselves, the idea would be quite amusing. This time, with the most secure prison in Albion experiencing riots; however, it was not funny.

Serah aimed at another rioter, who was leaping towards Milton, and she fired. She was rewarded with a blood shower on Milton, who didn't seem to care. Or he didn't notice.

Amy and Alex had finished off the rest of the rioters, and Milton pointed to a trio of cells. "Some of our high security prisoners have broken free! Quick; we have to get after them!" He seemed panicky, almost like their freedom was going to bring the ruin of Albion.

They ran towards the cells, and were confronted by a trio of prisoners, all armed with rifles. Alex let out a groan as Amy and Serah drew their firearms, shooting first. "I swear, it never ends once it starts. And here I was, thinking I might actually have some fucking peace-"

Serah and Amy elbowed him in the stomach simultaneously. "Shut up!" They spotted a few Elite Soldiers trapped within the cells, and they freed them, with Milton not looking happy. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. They got away. The riot was a diversion, most likely set up by General Turner. And the three prisoners in these cells got away. Bugger!"

Serah sucked her teeth in annoyance while Amy asked, "Who were they?" There was something about the Commander that seemed a little strange to the Spartan, and she didn't exactly like it. _'Something about this bloke is a bit off. Almost like he's…observing the way we fight with our power. I really don't like it.'_

Milton pointed to a cell with several bits of high-tech machinery. "This is Professor Faraday, possibly the brightest man in Albion. He developed all of the major inventions in Albion's recent Industrial Boom, as you'd call it. As brilliant as he is, some of his creations could bring the end of mankind." He pointed to a strange, metal head, and Serah narrowed her eyes. _'Robots? In this time period?'_

Milton pointed to the second cell. "This is the cell of Mary Godwitch, or Witchcraft Mary. She's responsible for many notorious experiments that lie within a very disturbed mind. To say her experiments are horrifying is the understatement of the century." To prove his point, there were several test tubes and a statue of a Balverine inside, along with notes and formulas.

Finally, Milton pointed to the last cell with a painting of a man wearing the uniform of a General with a large mustache. "And you already know about General Turner. Although he is incredibly charismatic and will attempt to win over everyone to his side."

Hobson burst in, panting heavily. "I was listening in, I'm afraid. You mean to tell me that the three worst criminals in Albion are somewhere loose on this island? I don't want to die!" Serah scoffed. "Pity. I could do without you." Alex and Amy snickered, along with a passing guard.

Milton shook his head. "No, I don't believe they are anywhere on the island. Hobson, you stay here and see if you can find anything on Witchcraft Mary or General Turner. I have an idea about Faraday."

Amy raised an eyebrow, interested. "Really?" It sounded too good to be true.

Milton nodded. "There's only one place he could call home, one place he would feel safe. It's a small island, southeast of Bowerstone called Clockwork Island. It was an amusement park, where Faraday used to live prior to his arrest. It was the birthplace of many of his inventions, some of which are very dangerous indeed."

Amy pursed her lips. "Hm, I think I need to talk with Faraday myself. I'd like to do it peacefully, if I can, but if worst comes to worst, then I want to make sure I'm ready." Milton bowed. "Don't worry, My Queen. Faraday is an old man now, and I doubt he will do us major harm."

Amy blinked slowly. "Hobson, I'm leaving soon. Do you have any good information?" The old advisor let out a sigh as he closed a book. "I've found a good bit about Witchcraft Mary, which I will tell you when you get back, but there seems to be very little about this General Turner. Don't worry, for I'll keep searching and serving the kingdom from within here."

Amy rolled her eyes as she faced Milton. _'Little weasel. I honestly can't wait to be rid of him. I'd actually rather have Reaver as my advisor, for he is at least amusing occasionally, when he isn't being a massive sex freak.'_

She let out a small sigh. "When do we leave, Commander?" Milton raised an eyebrow. "You sure that you want to go? I'm warning you now; it will be dangerous." Amy narrowed her green eyes. "I may be a Queen, but I was born to fight." Milton smirked and waved them along, taking a secret way out of the prison. "Very well. I'll lead the way then."

_Ravenscar Keep Exterior: Main Docks_

Milton's ship was waiting for them at the dock, the sails blowing in the wind. Serah hugged Amy from behind. Kissing her neck. "Ready for this, love?" Amy let out a small gasp as she felt Serah's teeth gently graze the soft skin at her neck. "Yes."

They stepped onboard the ship, and with Alex giving on last sigh of slight exasperation they set sail, hunting down the father on industry.

_**A/N: Whew. This was a better chapter, and it is starting to pick up a bit more. Next up is the manhunt for Faraday, so expect some good action and perhaps some entertaining sequences from Bowerstone Castle (courtesy of Feya and Nick). Feedback is always appreciated.**_

_**See you!**_


End file.
